Protect my child
by turtlehannah96
Summary: Sequel to Cast my wings off. Gabe's pregnant and one brother wants the kid for himself, another wants the kid dead. Will Michael, Balathazar, Aphrodite, Dean, Cas, Crowley, and Sam be enough or will Raphael and Lucifer win? contains Mpreg and slash, pairings included in first chapter
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize

Notes: so here's the first chapter of the sequel to Cast My Wings Off, let me know if you enjoy it. Obviously, this one is centered around Gabe and Sam as opposed to Dean and Cas, although they do make a couple appearances on their own. Pairings include dean/cas, sam/gabe, Crowley/Aphrodite, and Michael/Balthazar.

Warnings: language

00000000000000000000

"It has happened, Sir."

"Who has committed the act of treason this time?"

"Well…Sir, that's the thing…"

"Spit it out. That's an order!"

"Your brother, Sir…"

The leader of the group gathered turned and stared at the newcomer. One eyebrow raised slowly as the leader stepped forward. All his followers shifted; suddenly terrified they were going to witness his wrath.

"My brother?" the leader asked, his voice slow and steady.

"S-Sir, I have seen the evidence with my own eyes. There is no mistake," the newcomer stammered, his own voice high and unsteady.

"Your own eyes, you say?" The leader smiled a cold unfeeling smile. He reached out and placed his hand on his loyal follower's head. "We'll have to fix that."

The rest of the followers closed their own eyes as the newcomer's screams began. There was a bright, blinding, flashing light and then nothing. They slowly opened their eyes. The newcomer's eyes were now black burns as his body crumpled to the floor.

"Let him be a lesson to all. Do not come to me with lies. Do not come to me with lies about my own family," the leader said, brushing his hand on his slacks. "Now, go about your business. No one bother me for a while."

Raphael turned and began walking towards the door, muttering to himself, "I need to check on my brother."

0000000000000000

"Master, I have come with updates from Earth," the demon said, bowing before the infamous cage. Lucifer, now alone in it, looked up with interest.

"Oh? What is it?" he asked, standing from his corner and walking over the bars.

"Master, it has finally happened. All the legends are now true," the demon said excitedly.

"Well, that would be a lie. Most of the legends contradict themselves. How could all of them be true?" Lucifer mused, thinking it over. "But, putting your stupidity aside, this is great news. A child like that would be excellent corruptible material." He began pacing around the cage, muttering to himself. "Ah, yes. A child like that can be taught great things. But it needs to be here, with me as its Master." He suddenly spun around, eyes bright and shining. "Go get her!"

"Her? Master?" The demon was confused.

"Her! The one worthy of this task! Go and get Abaddon!"

0000000000000000

"I'm sorry, Father? I don't quite understand," Michael said, confused.

"It's simple, Michael. You need to atone for your mistakes. I fear Raphael and Lucifer are planning something. You need to go and protect your brothers. Castiel is no longer an angel and Gabriel cannot fight right now," God said, smiling at his oldest.

"But the Winchesters hate me. Gabriel and I have not spoken in years. Castiel called me an ass-butt and lit me on fire!" Michael could still remember the pain.

"Yes, but you must remember that your brothers do not hate you. They hate your actions. If it will make you feel better, I will send someone with you that Gabriel and Castiel respect." God walked away from Michael, walking about a large desk. Now that he was back, he was trying to make sure no harm came to Gabriel from his other sons. He could not tell exactly what they were planning, but he knew it was something bad.

"Father, when you let Adam and I out of the cage, surely you did not expect me to babysit my younger brothers. Adam still flinches when I get too close even though I tried to protect him from Lucifer's crazed mind," Michael pointed out. When God let them out, he fashioned Michael his own body, letting Adam take his back.

"I expect you to show compassion." God's voice did not raise, but Michael still felt the power and love in the words. "If Gabriel does not have protection, he could die from this. A horrible, violent death and his child…His child would either be dead or will become the very thing this universe fears." He sighed, dropping into a chair and rubbing his forehead.

"Father? Are you well?" Michael asked hesitantly.

"Son, do you know why there are only legends of this kind of thing? Why no one speaks of this?" God asked suddenly, looking up at Michael.

"No. I assumed because the humans are creative and dreamed it up," Michael answered.

"Wrong," God said gently. "Humans only recorded. You would not remember this because I erased it from all beings' memories, but there was a time where a thing like nephilim existed. Half were raised by the humans, some were raised by the angels, and others were stolen by the demons. Imagine a war with three different sides, each side powerful and cunning. The ones raised by humans just wanted peace, just wanted to be left alone. The ones raised by angels wanted balance. The ones raised by demons wanted power. All three clashed and it was a terrible thing to witness. Eventually, after a long and bloody war, they managed to kill themselves off. They did not exist anymore. I erased the memory of them because I did not want history to repeat itself. I spread the rumor myself that angels and humans could not reproduce, enlisting in the help of the goddess, Aphrodite, for help to make sure it could not happen. She placed a spell on all creatures that barred their wombs from one another."

"But that did not help Gabriel. Samuel was able to reproduce with him," Michael said.

"My guess is that she wanted them to be truly happy together and lifted the spell from them. Had Castiel kept his angelic nature, I'm sure we would be protecting him too by now," God said, shrugging. Michael made a face.

"I am sorry, Father, but I do not wish to imagine my younger brother with Dean's seed," he apologized. God chuckled.

"My apologies. Look at it this way, son. You have a whole new body. They do not recognize this one. You don't have to tell them who you truly are," God pointed out.

"Alright. I remember when Gabriel and I were close. Before I became self-obsessed and before he ran. I will protect both him and Castiel with all my might. Their mates as well," Michael swore. "I know I have a lot to do to make up for what I did, but I can assure you, I will not fail this time."

"I have faith in you, son. Now, let's bring your partner up here and I'll let you two get to the Winchesters and their soon-to-be husbands." God pressed a button on his desk and waited a bit. Michael turned as the door to the office opened. He stifled a groan as the tall, lean, arrogant blond walked in, smirk already in place.

"Looking good, Michael. I am loving the bad-boy image you got going on," Balthazar said, walking up to the archangel.

Michael just scowled. "I guess we'll be working together then?" he asked.

"Yep. Cassie and I worked for each other for years before he killed me. No hard feelings," he added, laughing. "I kind of expected it. Plus, he wasn't really himself."

"Now, Michael, do I have your word that you will protect the child with all your powers and abilities?" God asked, threading his fingers together and placing them under his chin.

"You have my word," Michael said, turning away from the sassy blond angel.

"Good." With a smile, God snapped his fingers and the angels disappeared.

0000000000000

Meanwhile, Gabriel had no clue what his brothers were doing. He was more interested in stretching out on the couch, his fingers dancing over his rounded belly. He was approaching his fifth month and he could not be any happier.

When Sam and Gabriel told Dean and Castiel, to say the pair was shocked was an understatement. But at least Castiel had supported him from the start. Dean had taken two months to come around. His first reaction wasn't good.

"_Sam, I need to talk to you," Dean said, grabbing his brother's shirt and hauling him away from the group. Gabriel watched worriedly as they moved out of ear shot. _

"_Don't worry. He's just going to ask why you're not drinking," Aphrodite said, patting his arm. _

"_What if he doesn't like the answer?" Gabriel asked._

"_Again, don't worry." The goddess smiled brightly at him. "I'll hit him if he tries anything."_

"_And she has a mean punch," Crowley added, smirking slightly. _

_Gabriel scrunched up his nose."Dude, I don't need to know about that."_

"_About what?" Castiel asked, finally joining the conversation._

"_Oh, nothing. Gabby is just worried about his moose and I'm not helping," Crowley stated._

"_Don't call me Gabby," Gabriel said. All of a sudden, they heard shouts that carried over the music._

"_What the fuck, dude? How is that even possible?" Dean yelled, a disgusted look on his face. Sam pleaded for him to calm down. "Calm down? Really? Forget it, I'm out of here," he said, talking over to the group. He didn't even glance at Gabriel, focusing only on Castiel. "Cas, man, I'm going home. You coming or staying?"_

"_Uh…" Castiel couldn't answer as he looked between his husband of a month and his brother. _

"_What's the matter?" Aphrodite asked innocently, tilting her head. _

"_Nothing. I just can't stay here any longer," Dean answered, still determinedly avoiding Gabriel's gaze. "You know what? Forget it, Cas. Stay here." With that said, he turned and walked away._

Castiel had gone after him of course, but Gabriel couldn't help feel like he was tearing them apart. Thankfully, just last month, Dean had came around and apologized, realizing that it was stupid to be angry at his brother and Gabriel for something they couldn't control.

As he stretched out on the couch now, his shirt riding up, he heard the front door open. Gabriel smiled sleepily as Sam walked into the room.

"Hey, sleepy. Get any rest today?" Sam asked, lifting Gabriel's legs and sitting down. He set Gabriel's legs back down and rubbed them.

"Yeah. It's really stupid that I feel so tired all the time. I mean, usually women don't get tired until their sixth or seventh month, right?" he complained.

"Well, Aphrodite did say that the child was feeding on your angelic energy. Maybe that's why you're so tired all the time," Sam rationalized. Gabriel just stuck out his tongue.

"I still say it's stupid. Anyways, how was classes?" he asked. Sam had been doing well in getting back to being a lawyer.

"Good. But I'm glad to be back home," Sam said, leaning over and pressing his lips to Gabriel's.

The kiss didn't last very long because the doorbell rang. Sam sat back up and looked to Gabriel.

"Dean and Cas aren't coming by, are they?" Sam asked.

"Don't think so. And Aphrodite and Crowley would of just walked in," Gabriel pointed out. He moved his legs and stood up, holding his hand out to Sam. Sam took it and they walked to their front door.

They opened it, not expecting to see the blond male that stepped forwards. "Sammy! Gabby! Long time no see, bro!" Balthazar said, grinning widely. Gabriel's mouth fell open.

"Balthy? I thought you were dead?" Gabriel pointed out.

"I was. Not any more!"

Sam looked behind Balthazar and looked questioningly at the man behind the blond angel. The man had shoulder-length black hair tied back in a loose pony-tail, brown eyes so dark they were nearly black, tanned skin, and he was wearing a leather jacket, torn jeans, and combat boots. He was tall, nearly as tall as Sam.

"Whose this?" Sam asked, nodding towards the man.

"Ah, right. Well, this is…" Balthazar turned to the man in question who rolled his eyes.

"I'm Mitchell. Pleasure to meet you," he said, holding a hand out. Sam took it and shook hands.

"Well, not that I'm pleased to see my second-favorite brother, but why are you here?" Gabriel asked.

"That's the thing. We're sort of your body guards now,' Balthazar said, smiling.

"Body guards? Why? We're fine," Gabriel said. Mitchell sighed.

"No. You're really not. I think it's time we filled you in," he said.

0000000000000000000000

"So…Raphael and Lucifer _might_ be planning something for my kid?" Gabriel asked, resting a hand on his stomach. Sam had his arms wrapped protectively around Gabriel.

"Yeah…A good chance actually. Which is why Mich-Mitchell and I are here. To protect you since your powers are muted," Balthazar explained, slipping up and nearly saying the wrong name.

"Oh my god…" Gabriel was close to panic, his hormones throwing his reaction off.

"I thought Lucifer was dead," Sam said, glaring at the angels like it was their fault Lucifer still lived.

"No. You put him in the cage, you didn't kill him," Mitchell said.

"What about Michael? Is he going to come and try to kill Gabe too?" Sam demanded. Mitchell barely contained his flinch.

"No. Michael has no real reason to harm Gabby or your kid," Balthazar said.

"Good. I'd like to see him try." There was a spark in Sam's eye, a nonverbal threat to anyone who wished harm on Gabriel or their unborn child.

Balthazar shared a look with Mitchell, one that was seen by Gabriel, before he spoke next. "Michael is not the threat here. Raphael and Lucifer are. Raphael will probably work alone, but I'm not sure who Lucifer is going to send," the blond angel said, serious for once.

"But now _we_ are here. And no one will be getting past us," Mitchell vowed. Sam and Mitchell stared each other down, but finally Sam nodded, relaxing slightly.

"Fine. But the next time either one of you call me 'Sammy', I'll be the next threat you have to worry about," Sam warned, causing Gabriel to grin, Balthazar to scoff, and Mitchell to smile slightly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize

**Notes: **on the points where its from Michael's point of view, he will be referred to as Michael. On anyone else's, Mitchell. If that's too confusing, let me know and I'll just stick to one name. 

**Warnings:** language

0000000000000

"Hello and welcome to Singer and Son. How may I help you?" Castiel questioned, sitting behind a desk and looking towards a young blonde female. Since Dean started working for Bobby, they decided Castiel could help by being the receptionist.

"My car started making weird noises. I was hoping someone could check it out?" she said, smiling.

Castiel smiled back. He had gotten so good at interacting with people. There were still moments when something new crops up and confuses the ex-angel, but those moments were rare now. "I'm sure someone can see to it. Let me check," he said, getting up and walking through a door into the garage part of the store. Bobby and Dean were talking by a truck and the two new workers, two young men named Austin and Randy, were each working on their own car. The two men were excellent with cars and were fun to be around. Austin was almost as knowledgeable about cars as Dean and Bobby were, and Randy just loved working with his hands.

Castiel walked over to Dean and Bobby. "There is a truck here. It's making weird noises. Got anyone available?" he asked.

"I can take it," Bobby said. "We'd have _someone else_ take it, but this is the fifth time Jake's been late."

"I don't see why you don't just fire the kid," Dean said. "Unless it has something to do with his hot mom." He grinned.

"Shut up. He's already been fired from three other jobs. Don't wanna be the fourth," Bobby grumbled. Jake was only 16 and never on time.

As Bobby walked to the lobby to get the keys to the truck, Castiel turned to Dean. "Gabriel has messaged me. He wants us to come over today if we can. Says he has something big to tell us."

"Don't know what could be bigger than getting knocked up by my brother," Dean mumbled. "We get off at four. We'll drop by tonight."

Castiel nodded and headed back into the lobby

000000000000000

"He's sleeping _again_?"

"He has a good reason for resting so much. Would it really be that difficult to understand he's nearly human at this point?"

"Yes. It is _beyond_ my mental capacity to understand. Jeez, don't you know me_ at all_?"

Michael shook his head, amused although he would never admit to it. Balthazar was stretched out across Sam's long couch, leaving Michael to sit in one of the chairs on the sides. "I know you a bit too much," he grumbled, ignoring the grin that spread across the blonde's face.

"You could get to know me even better," Balthazar said, winking. Michael rolled his eyes.

"Pass. Have you made sure the wards are in place?" he asked to change the subject.

"Yes, Mother. Would you like to go check?" Balthazar asked in a sugary voice.

Before Michael could do more than glare, Sam walked in, hanging his keys on the hook.

"I was hoping you guys were a bad dream," he muttered, walking over and shoving Balthazar's legs off the end of the couch. He sank down onto the cushions.

"Tough luck, Moose. I'm here to stay," Balthazar said, grinning.

"Control your buddy, Mitchell," Sam said, throwing an arm over his eyes. Balthazar snickered and looked over at Michael.

"Yeah, Mitchell, control me," the blonde angel dared. Michael just glared at him.

"I will go check the wards. Make sure they are correct," he said, getting up and wandering off.

Sam half-raised his arm to look over at Balthazar. "What's with you and Mitchell?"

"What do you mean? Like were we fuck-buddies?" Balthazar asked.

Sam laughed. "Well…yeah. Pretty much."

"Nope. Believe me, I wouldn't mind a little TLC from him, but Mitchell's a tough one to crack." Balthazar stretched and sat up.

"Just don't get TLC while I'm in the house. Don't want to see that," Sam warned, dropping his arm back over his eyes.

"I wouldn't do that anyways. Gabriel _is_ my older brother technically. That's like doing it with your parents in the other room," Balthazar said.

"Great. Now I've got to get rid of that image," Sam complained.

"Hey, you brought it up," Balthazar pointed out.

"Gee, thanks for reminding me. Where's Gabe?" Sam asked suddenly, removing his arm off his face and sitting up.

"Sleeping. Where else?" Balthazar said. Sam nodded absently and left to go back into their room. Michael came back.

"Sammy's with Gabe. Are the wards up to your satisfaction?" Balthazar asked, smirking.

"You did do a good job on them," Michael muttered reluctantly. "Good luck to anyone who gets past those."

Balthazar scoffed. "Who could get past my wards?"

000000000000

"Abaddon."

"Master." Abaddon bowed, her long hair sweeping forward.

"I have summoned you here for a reason. Are you aware of what has happened recently?" Lucifer asked, standing up and walking to the edge of the cage.

"Yes, Master. A half-breed has been formed. One of your brothers?" she asked, straightening up.

"Yes. But I am not sure who. My guess would be Castiel, since he and Dean Winchester have been so close," Lucifer said, tapping his chin.

"So I am to follow Castiel?"

"First, make sure he is the one carrying the half-breed. If not him, I wouldn't know who else. I would say Gabriel, but I killed him with my own hands," Lucifer mused.

"I couldn't say either, Master. I haven't left Hell since you were thrown into this prison," Abaddon said.

"Well, you're leaving now. Go up, find Castiel. Go on," Lucifer said, dismissing Abaddon. She bowed slightly once more and left, already forming a plan in her mind. There was a reason she was the last Knight of hell left alive while all the others were killed.

When she made a plan, it usually worked.

0000000000000

"Where is he?!" Raphael yelled, sweeping his arm across the table, scattering papers and smashing bottles.

The three angels that were helping him cowered in the corner, afraid that if they came too close, Raphael would burn their eyes out.

He had been searching for Gabriel, quietly so God wouldn't bring him back to Heaven, but he found no trace of his brother. Frustrated, Raphael returned to his office in Heaven and was now venting his anger out on the furniture.

"Perhaps he has been warded against us," one the angels, a newer one, suggested. The other two instantly scooted away as Raphael turned towards the young female.

"Warded? Why on earth would he be warded? Huh? Can your pitiful brain answer me that? He has no real reason to be warded!" Raphael said, stalking towards the now shaking angel.

"It was simply a suggestion!" she cried, cowering. Raphael took a deep breath and forced his anger back.

"No, you're right. It does no good taking my anger out on you," he said, turning away from her. "If he is warded, we need to find him the long way. Hael," he continued, turning back to the scared angel, "you will be assigned to looking for him. Look for him, look for the Winchesters, anybody who would know where Gabriel is."

Hael nodded and disappeared before Raphael changed his mind. He turned to the other two. "Go help her," he ordered. They nodded quickly and left. He sighed and slumped down into a chair, rubbing a hand over his face.

"I'm sorry, brother, but it's for your own good," he muttered before getting up and leaving the office.

000000000000000

Gabriel slowly woke up, snuggling into a warm body next to his. Opening his eyes, he found himself staring into Sam's brown ones.

"Good afternoon," Sam said, grinning.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Gabriel asked, starting to sit up.

"Nearly five. Dean and Cas will be here soon," Sam said, also sitting up.

"Stupid kid. Always making me tired," Gabriel complained.

"Hey, not the kid's fault you're such a lazybutt," Sam said, grinning. Gabriel stuck his tongue out and then laughed.

"No, but he's encouraging it," he said, standing.

"Why are you so sure it's a boy?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. It just is easier to say 'he' and 'his'." They didn't know the gender since Gabriel's angelic nature screwed with the ultrasound machines.

"Fair enough. You ready to face Dean and Cas?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. That little nap worked wonders for me." Gabriel grinned. "Now get up and come on."

Sam laughed and stood up. "Fine, bossypants."

Gabriel just smirked before walking out into the living room. He paused as he got to the doorway, looking in. Balthazar was still sitting on the couch, but Mitchell was now next to him. Crowley was sitting in a chair and Aphrodite was on his lap. When she saw him, she jumped up and ran over to him.

"Gabe! I've missed you so much! You wouldn't believe how much!" she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the living room. "My god, you've gotten so big!"

"Aphrodite, you saw me two days ago," Gabriel said, laughing.

"So? Felt like weeks," she said, guiding him to another chair. Sam followed; sitting on Mitchell's other side.

"So, do you know these two?" Sam asked, gesturing to the two angels by him.

"I know Batty, but not sure who tall, dark, and brooding is," she said, nodding over to Mitchell.

"I am Mitchell. I am another angel assigned to protect Gabriel and Sam," the angel in question said, standing and offering her his hand.

"Oh? And exactly _why_ would my baby need protecting?" she asked, narrowing her eyes as she shook Mitchell's hand.

"Your baby?" Mitchell was confused.

"Ignore her. She seems to think she's now our mother," Gabriel said, sitting down.

"Ah," Mitchell said, nodding in understanding. He sat back down. "Anyways, I think it would be best if we waited until Dean and Castiel got here before we explained. That way we only have to do it once."

As soon as he stopped talking, the doorbell rang, then the front door opened.

"Dean! We are supposed to wait outside until they answer the door!" everyone heard Castiel say.

"Lighten up, Cas. They know we're coming," Dean's voice said before they rounded the corner. "Hey everyone!" he said, waving. His gaze fell on Balthazar and Mitchell and narrowed. "Who are you?" he asked Mitchell.

"Apparently, he's Mitchell, another angel," Aphrodite said, hugging Dean and Castiel one at a time.

"Right. And I thought you were dead. Cas killed you," Dean pointed out, glaring at Balthazar. Castiel shuffled his feet anxiously.

"He did. God brought me back because he felt that Mitchell needed a familiar face around for this mission," Balthazar responded.

"What mission?" Dean demanded.

"Dean, just sit and let them talk!" Sam said, rolling his eyes. Dean sighed and nodded, grabbing Castiel's hand and sitting them both in the last two chairs. Aphrodite resumed her place on Crowley's lap.

"Alright, I will start," Mitchell said. "As you all know, Gabriel is more or less human right now since the child is feeding from his grace. Therefore, he is vulnerable and would not be able to fight if the situation arose."

"Will such a situation arise?" Crowley asked, speaking for the first time.

"Maybe," Balthazar answered. "Father seems to believe that Raphael and Lucifer are planning something separately. Something bad."

"I thought Lucifer was dead. Sam killed him," Dean interrupted.

"No. All he did was lock Luci away and piss him off," Balthazar said. "Anyways, he asked Mitchell here to be the watchdog, but he was worried that Mitchell wouldn't be welcome since he's new and an angel. So Father brought me back and assigned me and Mitchell together."

"It is our job to protect everyone from anything Raphael and Lucifer might be planning," Mitchell continued.

"What about Michael?" Dean asked. "Son of a bitch has just as much reason to attack."

"Michael has no reason!" Mitchell snapped. "He is not the bad guy here! All he wanted was their father to come back, so he did whatever he could. He probably regrets everything and wishes that he could go back and stop everything from happening."

"He teamed up with Lucifer to try to break Sam's soul! I bet Adam's just as bad as Sam was!" Dean argued. Balthazar winced as Mitchell suddenly stood.

"Maybe he tried saving Sam! Ever fucking think about that? Maybe he saved Adam too! Who the fuck knows? Not you! You're so focused on hating Michael that you can't understand, can't fucking see, that he's not the bad guy! He never wanted to force you to be his vessel! Maybe he punished Zachariah for doing all those things to you! Do you know? No!" He gave Dean one last glare and stormed out. Everyone watched with different expressions. Balthazar shook his head and also stood.

"I am sorry for him. He's just worried because we're three steps behind Raphael and Lucifer and he doesn't like that," Balthazar said, hurrying out after Mitchell. Gabriel watched them leave, a wondering expression on his face. He had only ever seen Balthazar defend one person like that.

"Do you think any of that was true?" Sam asked quietly.

"I don't know," Dean answered. "That Mitchell guy sure defended Michael fast though. Think they were butt buddies at one point?"

"No, that was more of a family defensive point. But I don't remember an angel named Mitchell hanging around Michael," Gabriel said.

"Well, anyways, back to the reason they were here in the first place, you've now got a goddess and a demon on your side," Aphrodite said.

"Do I get a say in this?" Crowley asked, amused.

"Nope." She grinned at him. Then she turned back to Gabriel. "Okay, we're taking you somewhere safe."

"Why? They've got this place warded up to the gills," Sam said.

"Yeah, but what if they look at Bobby first and find Dean and Cas? And then they follow them and find you guys? Not taking that chance," she said, standing. "I'll go run my plan by Blondie and Brooding and see what they think." She said, disappearing.

Dean looked over at Gabriel. "At least this time we're not battling another god," he said.

Gabriel laughed. "True. This time we're just fighting my brothers. One of which already killed me before Father brought me back," he said.

"Look on the bright side," Castiel said. Everyone looked to him. "You have something they do not know about or have."

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"Love," the ex-angel said simply.

"Love," Gabriel repeated softly, glancing over at Sam. "Well, you know what they say: Love is a much more vicious motivator."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize

Notes: I just now realized my mistake on the first chapter. I had it where God mentioned their 'soon-to-be husbands', but then I made Cas and Dean married since a month ago. Let's just say those two are already married, but Sam and Gabe wanted to wait until the baby was born. Sorry for the mix-up.

Warnings: language

000000000000000000

Michael strode out of the house, fuming. What the hell did Dean Winchester know? Nothing, that's what. He thought he knew everything there was to know about Michael, but he didn't understand anything.

Michael had never given Zachariah orders to do anything bad to Dean. When he learned that Zachariah had basically tortured Dean, the punishment was harsh.

"Michael! Wait up!" he heard Balthazar call out. He slowed, allowing the other angel to come up beside him.

"I am sorry for leaving so abruptly," Michael said, looking down.

"It's not your fault. I would of done the same," Balthazar assured him. He walked up to Michael and patted his shoulder.

"I never told Zachariah to do anything bad to Dean. When I found out the lengths he took to get Dean to say yes, I punished him. Severely." Michael sighed heavily.

"I know. When Cas killed me and I was sent back to heaven, I saw Zachariah. Flinching at every little sound, wandering around as if in a daze, suddenly disappearing if anyone mentioned your name," Balthazar said.

"I am not sorry for my actions. Father knows this," Michael said.

Balthazar laughed. "I'm not sorry either. I had fun messing with the ass."

Michael smiled at that. "I bet you did," he muttered.

"Of course, he's not nearly as fun messing with him as it is with you," Balthazar pointed out, reaching out and slapping Michael's ass, making him jump.

"Hey, you two!"

Michael was now faintly pink as Aphrodite skipped up to them. He coughed awkwardly and straightened up. "Yes?" he asked, pointedly ignoring Balthazar's smug smile.

"I have an idea. We need to get those four out of here. Many creatures know that Bobby Singer lives nearby. If they can find him, they can find Dean and Cas. They find those two, they find-"

"Gabriel and Sam," Michael finished her sentence. He rubbed a hand over his chin as he thought about it. "You have a valid point. But where would we take them?"

The goddess laughed. "You'll be surprised where I have houses we can use. I have at least two on every continent. The closest one is in Des Moines, Iowa."

Balthazar nodded. "Big city, it would take a while to find them. By then, we'll be ready for anything."

"Ok. I am in," Michael said, holding his hand out for her to shake. She grabbed it, but instead of shaking it, she pulled him close.

"You forget I'm a goddess who is not hindered by an expecting child. I know who you really are," she whispered in his ear. "But don't worry. I won't blow your cover, _Mitchell_."

Michael jerked back and stared wide-eyed at her. "How…"

"I can see your true form. I can see all angels' true forms. I must say though, your wings are impressive," she said, winking.

"I know, right?" Balthazar asked, grinning. Michael glared at both of them.

"Getting off topic now. Let's go tell our charges the new plan," he said, brushing past Aphrodite and walking off. Balthazar smiled again, watching Michael walk away.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Balthazar heard the question and focused his attention on her, seeing how her head was tilted and her eyes questioning.

"What?" He scoffed. "No. He saved my life once, that's all. I'm just repaying a debt."

Now she looked annoyed. "Goddess of love here," she pointed out. His shoulders slumped, defeated.

"Yeah. I really do. But Michael…he's not one for love. He's a warrior first, one of the best," Balthazar said dejectedly.

"You know, it's really refreshing that the biggest problem isn't sexuality for you. You can probably guess how many times I have to go through that," she said, smiling.

"I can bet. Humans are blinded by what society has taught them. That those of the same gender can never be truly happy. But Michael and I aren't human." Balthazar said, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Yeah, your biggest problem is rank. Michael is an archangel, you're just a warrior. No offense," she added.

"Non taken. I _am_ just a lowly warrior. With Gabriel, you often forget his rank, since he plays tricks mostly. With Raphael, you never forget, since he keeps reminding you. Lucifer had his rank taken away. Michael…you never forget, but it's easy sometimes to look past it. He's loyal, almost to a fault. He's brave, cunning, and fair." At this point, Balthazar's voice had taken on an almost awed tone. One that Aphrodite didn't miss.

"So what are you going to do about it?" she asked.

"Nothing. I am going to do my job, protect my superiors, and then go back to admiring from afar," he answered. "What else can I do? I mean, Cassie rebelled from Heaven and he was basically rewarded with a long life with his true love. Gabriel left long ago, yet he still gets a chance to be happy. But they both have redeeming qualities."

"Like?"

"Before Cassie met Dean, he was the perfect solider. Even now, he's adorable trying to learn the wonders of the human world. And Gabe, he makes people laugh. Yes, he's killed, but he's only ever killed assholes that were headed for hell anyways. What do I have? A taste for carnal pleasures and a hankering for an angel out of my league?" He scoffed.

Aphrodite's eyes softened as the blonde angel looked away. Reaching out slowly, she placed a hand on Balthazar's arm, causing him to look over at her.

"You have Michael," she said quietly.

000000000000000000

"Alright. We have a new plan," Mitchell said, walking into the room. Gabriel looked up from where he was reading a new book Sam had gotten him. Sam and Dean were talking amongst themselves, but looked up also. Castiel and Crowley had been watching the door.

"What?" Dean asked.

"We are taking all of you to a house in Des Moines, one of Aphrodite's safe-houses. You'll be safe there while we try to figure out our next move," Mitchell said.

"Alright. When are we leaving?" Dean asked.

"Now," Aphrodite said, walking into the room also. "So, pack a couple of bags and let's get shakin'."

"How are Cas and I supposed to pack a couple of bags?" Dean asked, smiling in amusement.

"Easily. You have ten minutes," she said, before snapping her fingers and making the two disappear.

"Huh. That trick would be handy when Dean gets annoying," Sam said, laughing.

"Yeah, but then we would never see him," she said. Sam opened his mouth to argue, thought about it, and closed it again. She had a point.

"Alright, Sammy, let's get to it," Gabriel said, putting down the book and standing.

"How much are we supposed to pack?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I got that covered," Gabriel answered over Aphrodite, who looked amused.

"Looks like Gabe's got it. Go pack," she ordered them. They left to go start.

"Someone should go with Dean and Cas," Mitchell said.

"I can," Balthazar said, walking into the room. For some reason, he seemed to be avoiding looking towards Mitchell.

"Crowley can too," Aphrodite said, volunteering the demon.

"Do I get a say in this?" he asked, smiling.

"Nope. Get going," she said, blowing him a kiss. With a final nod, Crowley and Balthazar disappeared.

"Now, I'm going to go make sure Gabe's not trying to pack the whole apartment," the goddess said. "Keep a look-out," she ordered Mitchell.

"Anyone tell you that you're bossy?" he asked amusedly.

"They never really stop."

0000000000000000000000000

"This is where we're going," Dean pointed out, pointing to a picture in a travel magazine. "Des Moines, Iowa."

"It looks wonderful," Castiel said, running his finger down the page. They had packed quickly and were ready.

"Dad took us there once, to fight some witches. Wonderful is an accurate description," Dean said, smiling.

"And, unlike you, the people there have a fashion sense," Balthazar said, strolling into the room.

"I have a fashion sense. You just don't like it," Dean retorted.

"Plaid all day, every day is not fashion," Crowley argued, appearing in the middle of the room. Dean didn't even flinch, but Castiel jerked slightly, not used to not being able to hear when people are coming.

"Says you," Dean said, grabbing the end of his suitcase. The pair had packed two suitcases each.

"Says everyone. Now, let's get this show on the road," Balthazar said, grabbing another suitcase. Castiel grabbed both of his and the four of them disappeared.

00000000000000000000000

"They were here. Not long ago," the lower demon said, looking around the abandoned home.

"Someone must have tipped them off. They didn't go on vacation suddenly," Abaddon said angrily. She walked around the house, smelling their faint scent. They must have left an hour ago. She wandered into the bedroom and noted how most of the clothes were gone.

"Maybe they just went to visit the other Winchester," the demon suggested.

Abaddon slanted him a fierce look. "Dean Winchester doesn't pack up all his clothes to go see his brother for a day. Someone tipped them off and now they've gone into hiding." She resisted the urge to just kill the demon; she might need him for some lowly job later.

"Maybe there's something here that tells us, where they went?" The demon knew he was getting close to being killed, so he tried being helpful instead of annoying.

"Maybe. Look around," she ordered him.

He nodded and bustled off to search the house. She stayed in the bedroom, eyes drawn to a picture on the nightstand. As she moved closer, she saw that there was a group of people in the photo.

Dean and Castiel stood front and center, both dressed in tuxes, though Castiel's was white. Their joined hands showed off the matching rings. Sam and Gabriel, the archangel, stood to the right of them, also wearing rings, but not showing them off as much. Bobby Singer was on the other side, looking uncomfortable in a tux, next to a female that Abaddon had never seen before. The female had long brown hair and a huge smile as she stood on tip-toe and ruffled Castiel's hair. Standing next to the unknown female, the King of hell himself was there, looking more uncomfortable than Bobby. A white arch was surrounding them and there were white rose petals everywhere on the ground. It must have been taken at Dean's and Castiel's wedding.

Abaddon sneered and swept the picture off the nightstand, breaking the glass. She lifted her foot to grind it down even more, but something shiny caught her eye. Looking down, she saw the glossy travel magazine lying as if someone had thrown it down.

She picked it up and smelled it. Castiel's scent was all over it, faint. But when she opened it, his scent was stronger on a certain page. The page showed pictures of Des Moines, Iowa.

She gave a slow smile. Leave it to the bumbling ex-angel to show her where they were.

When the demon came back empty-handed, she simply held the magazine up.

"Get back-up. I know where they went."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize

Notes: here's chapter four! Not sure how long this story is going to be but most likely it will be around ten chapters. This chapter kind of starts the action of the story so here's to hope that you guys like it!

Warnings: N/A

000000000000000000

Hael looked around the busy garage. She was invisible, so none of the humans could see her. Bobby was working with three teens, but she did not see any of the Winchesters, or Gabriel.

She scoffed at how Castiel had fallen so low, had married a human. Gabriel was no better. Conceiving a spawn of the youngest Winchester, it was sick.

She quickly pushed back all those feelings so God wouldn't notice and send her back. The order was still in play. But, as long as she did not let any negative feelings show, she was safe.

She watched as the youngest teen walked off for his break. She decided to follow him. Bobby would rather die then give up any information on the Winchesters, but maybe this kid was only looking out for himself.

She followed him all the way to a diner. As he started eating, she made herself visible again and slid into the booth across him.

"Hey, lady. What do you want?" Jake Anderson asked.

"Do you know where the Winchesters are?" she asked politely.

"The Winchesters? Like Dean and Cas? No, no idea. Why?"

"Oh, I'm an old friend. I'm just worried about them and wanted to make sure they were alright. Do you know where Sam is?"

He thought about it for a second. "He's Dean's little brother, right? The cute one? I met him like twice. Nope, don't know where he is either. They in some kind of trouble?" Jake asked.

"Maybe. Which is why it's important I find them. I can help. You don't have _any_ clue to where they've gone?"

"Maybe you could ask Bobby. I would, but I'm already on a tight rope with him. Been skipping work to go to parties and he don't look too kindly on that," Jake said, leaning back.

Hael was losing patience with this boy. She huffed and replied, "well, thank you anyways. I'll just get going." She stood up and began walking off.

"Wait, what's your name?" he called out after her, getting up from the booth himself.

She ignored him and continued on, heading for the alley behind the diner to fly off. But when she was there, she heard footsteps running after her. Annoyed now, she turned and watched Jake stop a few feet away.

"Who are you, lady?" he asked wearily.

"I'm the one you should have never followed," she answered, walking closer to the boy and placing a hand on his head.

"What do you me-" His screams cut off the rest of the sentence as she burned out his eyes. When she was finished, she felt the sharp pull and landed back in Raphael's office in heaven.

She realized her mistake and was fearful of turning around. "Sir, I am sorry. I have failed," she whispered.

"I see that." Raphael's voice was behind her and flat. "You know I have no use for an angel that fails orders."

"Please, Sir, I'll remember next time. I will. It's just…the boy…The boy was annoying-"

"Silence!"

Hael instantly shut up as Raphael stepped closer to her. "I do not care about your excuses. I care about results. And, so far, all you've done is failed me. You must be punished," he said coldly. She heard him turn away. "You. Take her to the chain room. Lock her up good until I can come in there," he ordered. She heard footsteps scurry towards her, then arms lifting her up and guiding her out of the room towards the chain room. The room that all angels learned to fear.

Raphael planned on torturing her.

000000000000000

"Okay, so we got the wards up, you've all got hex-bags that protect you and hide you from enemies. All we need now is disguises," Aphrodite said, clapping her hands together.

"Why? Don't you think disguises are too much?" Dean asked.

She glared at him. "Don't take my joy away, ass. You're getting disguises and you will like it. Understand?"

He just laughed. "Understood."

"Besides, this way, you can actually leave this house and be outside without worry of someone spotting and killing you," she explained, gesturing Dean up first.

"You got a point there," Dean relented, letting her rearrange his limbs. His arms were held out away from his body and his legs were pushed apart.

"There. Don't move," she ordered. Balthazar, Mitchell, and Crowley were amusing themselves by watching this.

She began to rub her fingers together, sometimes intertwining them. Slowly, she moved her hands apart until they were on either side of Dean, then she clapped them together onto his arms. He jerked.

"Hey!" he said, but in a different voice. This voice was much higher-pitched. Sam and Castiel gaped as Dean turned around. He was shorter now, almost Gabriel's height, with black hair and dark-brown eyes. His skin was paler and there were no scars to be seen.

"You could of at least made me the same height," he complained, watching as Sam stood up on Aphrodite's orders. "I mean, damn. How do you and Gabe fit together, Gigantor?"

"You really want to know?" Sam asked, laughing as Dean grimaced. Aphrodite repeated the process and changed Sam. He was only a little shorter, more about Castiel's height, with hair blonder than Balthazar's and bright blue eyes. He was just as pale as Dean, but there were a few interesting scars along his body. He tested out his voice and found that it was a little deeper than before.

"Why does he get the good disguise?" Dean whined.

"Because he never gives me grief. Now shut up and let me do my work," she responded. She gestured for Castiel.

With Castiel, she gave him dark-red hair and darker blue eyes. She made him the same height as Dean with tanner skin and a higher-pitched voice. He sounded almost normal now as opposed to a smoker.

When it was Gabriel's turn, she smiled apologetically at him. "I'm going to make you a woman for now, since I can't hide the belly," she said.

"I don't care. I'm sure I make a hot woman," Gabriel answered, winking. She laughed and began to change him.

She gave him height so he was closer to Sam and long, wavy black hair. She changed his eyes from golden to green, nearly as bright as Dean's had been. Gabriel's skin was the tannest of them all and he was slimmer.

Sam watched in fascination as this went on. When she was done, he gave a low whistle. "I'm definitely impressed," he said.

Gabriel grinned at him. "Just remember my actual body and we'll be good," he joked. Sam laughed and gave him a hug.

"As if I could forget," he said.

"Okay, now that we're all-" Aphrodite was cut off as Dean's phone began ringing loudly.

"Sorry," he said, taking it out of his pocket and answering it. "Yeah? This _is_ Dean, it's a long story." He listened intently to the other person, his brow furrowing. "What? You sure it was an angel?"

Gabriel and Castiel straightened up at those words.

"Alright. Thanks, Bobby. Real sorry to hear about that, I kinda liked that kid." He hung up and faced them. "That was Bobby. They found Jake Anderson in an alley behind the diner. Eyes burned out, but he's still alive. Just blind."

"That must have been Raphael's work. I bet he sent a henchman to scout out the area and see if they could find you guys," Balthazar said.

"But why Jake? He's never at work on time and he slacks when he is there," Castiel pointed out.

"They probably thought that there was no way Bobby would give up info. And the other teens like you enough that they would protect you too," Mitchell pointed out. "Jake just seemed like the easiest target."

Gabriel sat down heavily, once again his hormones making him more emotional than he would be normally. This now felt real to him. This was real. Raphael and Lucifer were really after his child and now proved they didn't care who they hurt to get to them. Jake Anderson, a kid of only sixteen, was now permanently blind because Gabriel couldn't keep it in his pants.

He didn't know he was hyperventilating until Sam knelt next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Gabe, calm down. Can you hear me? Gabe?" But Sam's voice was faint and tinny in his ears. He tried looking at his fiancé, but his vision was watery and unfocused. He didn't even realize he was crying until he tasted the saltiness of his tears.

He vaguely heard Dean say, "I didn't know archangels cried."

Gabriel couldn't breathe. His lungs felt tight and he started gasping, trying to draw air into his lungs. Then he felt himself being shaken roughly and there was a stinging slap on his cheek, snapping his head to one side. But it did the job. He slowly started breathing normally again and his vision cleared. He saw Aphrodite's worried face right in front of him. She was the one who had slapped and shook him.

"Wha-What happened?" he asked shakily.

"You were having a panic attack. Are you okay now?" she asked.

"Yeah…I think so," he said. She nodded and Sam's face replaced hers. Gabriel latched onto the hand he was offered and tried to ground himself.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm more emotional than I figured," he apologized.

"Makes sense. With the child muting your grace, you are more human than angel. Pair that with pregnancy and you're bound to be as hormonal as a woman carrying a child," Mitchell explained.

Gabriel nodded, taking deeper breaths. "Okay. I'm good now."

Balthazar looked extremely worried, an expression not many have seen on the blond angel. "Maybe we could talk about this later. Let's go out into the city and do something fun," he suggested.

"Yeah. Sounds great," Sam said quickly. What they really meant was they were going to talk about this later _without_ Gabriel.

"Before we go, you guys need to change too," Aphrodite said to Balthazar, Mitchell, and Crowley. "Someone could recognize you guys. And we all need names."

"We got that covered," Balthazar said. All three of them added glamours to themselves. Balthazar was now black-haired and stocky, Mitchell's was a light-brown now, and Crowley was thin and blond.

"What about you?" Castiel asked the goddess.

"Well, I don't think I need to hide because you guys are the first humans I've spoken to in centuries." She shrugged. "So now many people have seen me. Plus, everyone expects Aphrodite to be blonde."

"True." Castiel shut up after that.

"Now, names?" she asked. "Mine will be Catriona, or Cat for short."

"I wanna be named Zed," Dean said.

"Zed? Really?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Zed," Dean said pointedly.

"Let him be Zed," Aphrodite said, not wanting a fight to break out. "How about you, Sam?"

"I don't really know," he said.

"How about Andrew?" Gabriel suggested.

"Alright. I'm Andrew," Sam said, grinning.

"Alexander," Balthazar claimed.

"Olivia," Gabriel said next.

"Guess I'll be Hunter," Crowley said.

"Jordan." That was Mitchell.

"Cas could be Greg," Dean said, laughing.

"Greg is fine with me," Castiel said.

Everyone was ready, so they walked outside, with Castiel turning back to admire the two-story house painted a soft green with a darker green for the trimming. Separating it from the neighbors was a small, white picket-fence. They decided to head for the dog-park nearby to watch some of the dogs play. Castiel stopped so many times to admire something, that eventually Dean grabbed his hand to keep him from stopping. Sam and Gabe were holding hands too, but just because they could. Aphrodite was practically skipping along and the three guys in the back looked more like body-guards than people enjoying a walk. They arrived at the dog-park and sat on a couple of benches close by each other.

"Almost makes you wish you had a dog," Dean said wistfully, watching a couple of kids run by with a golden lab chasing them.

"Almost?" Sam asked, laughing. "I've wanted one for a while."

"Me too," Aphrodite said. She paused for a minute, then grinning widely. All the guys watched her nervously. She stood up quickly and announced, "I will be right back."

She ran behind the tree and they heard the soft sound that indicated she was now gone.

"Any idea where she went?" Gabriel asked.

"Not a clue," Balthazar answered.

"Considering the topic, I'd say she is headed for the pet shop," Mitchell said.

"Crowley, go get your woman," Dean said.

"As if I could make her do something when her mind's made up," Crowley said defensively.

"I just hope she gets a good dog," Sam said joyfully.

00000000000000000

Aphrodite exited the store excitedly. Clutched in her hands was a leash that connected to their new German Sheppard. Looking down, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry," she said, looking back up at the beautiful red-headed woman.

The stranger seemed surprised to see her, but quickly fixed her expression into something more neutral. "It's quite alright," she said, smiling. There was something cold about her voice that Aphrodite didn't like.

She hurried off back to the dog park, trying to get her mind off the weird stranger.

000000000000000000

Abaddon watched the brunette hurry off with the dog. Imagine her surprise when she bumped into the mysterious woman from the picture her first five minutes in Des Moines! Cloaking herself, she followed the woman to a dog park where she met up with six men and another woman who was obviously pregnant. She listened in to their conversation.

"You really got a dog?" one of the men said. He was blond and blue-eyed.

"Yes, _Andrew_," the first woman said.

"I love him," the second woman said, kneeling down and adoring the dog.

"You would," another man said. This one was short with black hair and brown eyes. "Match made in heaven."

"I like the dog too," a third man spoke up quietly. He was the same height as the second man with red hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, the dog is cute, but how will we take care of it?" a black-haired, stocky man asked.

"I can," the first woman said.

"I'll help," Andrew said, kneeling next to the woman and joining in giving the dog love.

"We're not giving him up," the second woman said fiercely, shooting the stocky man a glare. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Alright. The dog stays," he said a bit tiredly.

Soon after that, they all left. Abaddon was left alone as she figured things out. She only recognized the first woman, from the picture, but she could guess who the other seven were. It made sense that they disguised themselves, but the first woman really should have disguised _herself_.

The pregnant woman must be Castiel, as Lucifer had said he might be the one who was expecting. And all angels, even ex-ones, had a soft spot for animals.

She decided to follow the group.


End file.
